Truth
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: What if everything they knew about Aelita was a lie. When they finally exceed with bringing Aelita to the real world they find out everything about her was a lie. -oneshot-


Jeremie was sitting at his computer, probably was three or four in the morning which wasn't uncommon for him though. Another thing that wasn't uncommon for Jeremie is working on Aelita materialization program. He was so close to finishing. So close. So close to finishing that he -

"I'm done!"

Jeremie paused and just realized what he just said.

"I'm – I'm done!" He said again excitedly. "I can't believe it!"

He was about to dial his friends and tell them about his achievement when he saw what time it was. Well morning wasn't too far away so he can wait to tell them. But not Aelita. Jeremie grabbed his headset and called Aelita.

"Aelita?"

A screen popped along with a noise and Aelita's face came into view.

"Yes Jeremie?" She said from the computer screen.

"I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"I finally finished your materialization program! You can finally come to earth and shut down the super computer for good."

"That's great! When can we use it?"Aelita asked excitedly.

"After school tomorrow. I can't wait to tell the others."

Aelita smiled at Jeremie and he smiled back at her.

**Later that morning … **

Jeremie ran as fast his legs would take him. He slowed down when he got close to the cafeteria. He walked though the door and walked over to their share table. Odd and Ulrich were there eating their breakfast.

"Guys! Guess what!" Jeremie asked as he sat down.

"They came out with a ultra super computer?" Odd said as he shoved a croissant in his mouth.

"No." Jeremie pushed his glasses up. "I finished Aelita materialization program.

"No way!" Ulrich sitting up more in his seat.

"Yep. After school we can bring Aelita into our world."

"And shut down the super computer too don't forget about that." Odd added.

Jeremie nodded, "We can tell Yumi the great news at lunch."

"I can't wait, no more Xana once Aelita is out." Ulrich said.

"No more Lyoko either, I'll miss that." Odd said with a mouthful of croissant.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulder and continue to eat his breakfast. Jeremie went to the line to get his breakfast but what was the point? He was too excited to even eat, probably just give it to Odd in the end. He started to wonder if he should skip class to make sure that everything will be fine for Aelite to come into their world. Then again he might get detention for skipping class. One more and he might get expel for skipping too much.

He frown at the idea and didn't dwell on it. The frown was gone as he thought on how Aelita will be here in the flesh. Jeremie was bubbling with excitement. A rosy pink color blush appeared on his cheeks thinking about Aelita.

**After school at the factory...**

"Are you ready Aelita?"Jeremie said from his computer.

"Yes, when ever you are Jeremie." Aelita said with a nod.

Jeremie smiled and started to enter the code. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd watched from behind knowing that their Eisenstein had it all under control. They were all anxious and excited about the end finally coming and the fact that all their hard work will pay off. Aelita will finally be a human and meaning their battle will end.

While Lyoko, Aelita waited outside the tower in the forest sector, waiting for Jeremie to give her the all clear. She shifted in place, anxious and worried.

Aelita was very worried about what will come next. She looked around, trying to find something to distract her. She didn't want to think about what will happen next. Her – their plan will finally go into action. Aelita couldn't stop thinking that something could go wrong.

"Shouldn't we go on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "You know, to make sure that Xana doesn't try anything?"

"Yeah, I agree with Ulrich. Xana been awfully quiet lately." Yumi added.

Jeremie paused but didn't stop for too long. "Don't worry about Xana. If he was going to do something then he would do it now." Aelita said a little too angrily. "And the sooner we can do this the faster we can shut down the super computer." She said more softer tone.

There was a long pause between everyone, the only sound that was being made was the sound of Jeremie typing.

"I agree with Aelita, the sooner the better. Any way it will take time for us to go to Lyoko." Odd breaking the silence.

"Well one of us should go." Ulrich argued. "Xana must know the ending is coming."

"I don't think so." Aelita said.

"What if that's what he wants us to do though?" Yumi asked. "To materialize Aelita into our world. What if doing so frees Xana?"

The idea sunk in and Jeremie completely stop. Aelita scowl at the sky, she sometimes wish that Yumi would keep her mouth shut. She looked at the tower and then at the long stench from the tower. She smiled and looked back at the sky. "Guys." She called out. " I think we have trouble."

The warning sound and a window popped on Jeremie's computer, two mega tanks and three krabs were heading to the tower.

"Okay I'm sending Ulrich, Yumi and Odd." Jeremie told Aelita.

Aelita smiled and nodded at the sky.

In the real world Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were already in the scanner room and in the scanner.

"Scanning Odd," Jeremie press then enter button, "Scanning Yumi, Scanning Ulrich." He said into the headset.

"Vitalization!"

The warriors vitalized into Lyoko and dropped in front of Aelita.

"Over there!" Aelita pointed at the mega tanks and the krabs coming their way.

They brought out their weapons while Aelita hang back. "Odd you take on the krabs and me and Yumi will take on one of the mega tanks." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Odd nodded in agreement.

As usually he jumped into it head first, "Lazer arrow!" He cried out, shooting three arrows at one of the krabs. The last arrow mange to destroy the krab.

"Yeah!" Odd shouted in joy and got to work on the other two krabs.

"Hiya!" Yumi cried out and threw one of her fans at one of the tanks. The tank closed before the fan could kill it which caused it to deflect off it.

The second tank ignore the warriors and aimed right Aelita.

"Oh no Aelita! Hide in the tower!" Jeremie told Aelita.

She cried out and mange to get into the tower before the tanks could destroy her. Instead it hit the tower. The tank kept attacking the tower and Jeremie realized that iwas aiming to destroy the tower.

"Oh no guys! Xana is trying to destroy the tower. If it does then I will loose the code for Aelita's materialization program!" Jeremie cried in the headset.

"Were on it!" Ulrich said.

"Yeah don't worry Einstein. Let the pros handle everything." Odd said as he destroy the last krab.

He pounce to the mega tank attacking the tower.

Yumi and Ulrich still trying to destroy the other mega tank. Yumi lost both of her fans and the only thing she could do was dodge it's attacks. The tank aimed for the left and fired away. Yumi dodged it's attack but caused her to fall off the edge.

"Oh no Yumi!" Jeremie called out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yumi cried out as she fall.

Odd dodged the other tanks attack and rush to the edge. Ulrich hurriedly attack the tank finally finding a opening.

"In pact!" He shouted as he stabbed it right in the eye. "Yumi!" He shouted and ran to the edge.

"Lazer arrow!" Odd cried out and shot four of his arrows at Yumi.

They hit her right on time before she could fall into the digital sea and be gone forever.

"Nice shot Odd but the left you with -" The other tank used the distraction to attack. It's attack hit Odd right in the back, devitalizing Odd. "No arrows left." jeremie said with a sigh.

"It's all up to you Ulrich. Only need a few more minutes before the program will be finished." Jeremie added.

"Okay hope it's son." Ulrich said with a frown.

The tank aimed at him and fired. "Super sprint." Ulrich ran past it and prepare to attack but the tank had other plans. It closed and rolled away from him to the other side of the clearing. Ulrich scowl and went after it.

This continue, a cat and mouse chased form between the two as Jeremie hurriedly put in the code. He was almost done.

Ulrich ran forward, taking the chance which was risky. "Im - !" He was about to cry but instead the tank fired.

Ulrich was shot in the face and was devitalized instantly.

"Noo!" Jeremie cried out loud.

Lucky for him the program finsihed. Seeing this he quickly typed in another command and said "Quickly Aelita!"

"Alright." She said calmly and went to the center of the tower. She floated to the top platform and waited.

"Code Earth." Jeremie said out aloud.

Aelita was lifted off the platform and soon the screens that usually outline the tower swirled around her. Her arms were out stretched as they whirled around her.

"You can stop attacking." Aelita whispered.

Jeremeie tilted his head but notice that the tank stopped. He didn't say anything about it and ignore it.

The screen went black and everyone gasp.

"Oh no!" Jeremie cried out.

"Wait I think I hear one of the scanners!" Yumi said.

Everyone rushed into the elevator, the elevator felt it was going down very slowly when in fact it was going at normal speed. The doors open and they all rushed into the scanner room. Seeing the one in front of them was about to open , they crowed around it. Waiting for what was to come.

The doors cracked open, letting the smoke pour out of it. The doors open fully and the inside was filled with smoke. A figure it could be make out on the floor of the scanner.

"Welcome to earth Ae -" Jeremie stopped once seeing the figure wasn't the pink hair girl they all known.

Instead was a boy. A boy with black shaggy hair and pale skin. The boy open is eyes and looked at them all.

"Wh – who are you?" Ulrich mange to asked who was still in shock.

"Isn't obvious?" The raven haired boy said with a grin as he sat up.

"I'm Xana."


End file.
